


A Devouring Love

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_creatures, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Veela, shared magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seven years of his life hanging in the balance, Harry was excited about the prospect of normalcy for once. Unfortunately, Harry Potter really didn't do normal. Draco's a Veela! Harry's magic is out of control! Hermione's on it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devouring Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_creatures 2010 Halloween Fest! My first fest and my first long fic! It was both a pain and a pleasure to write! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta celestlyn - who was (as always) an immense help to me! <3

Harry, with his perpetually messy black hair and still scarred forehead, stood in front of the class, wand aimed and ready to try the latest challenge that the newly rebuilt Hogwarts had to offer. It was Harry's eighth year Charms class. After the war, all students who had been unable to complete their education during Voldemort's reign of terror were given the option to come back and rejoin the school's current seventh years. Classes had begun only a week before and as Harry settled into the routine of the new term, he was relishing the idea of being back at Hogwarts, the only home he had ever truly known. 

The day's lesson was on levitating large objects; specifically objects larger than themselves, including people. The professor had made it clear during the lecture that not everyone would be able to master such an advanced spell. This mixed group of seventh and eighth years found that to be very true. Several students had attempted to lift their partners from the ground, yet were only rewarded with a couple of inches levitation. Of course, Hermione had performed the spell perfectly on the first try, sending Ginny several feet into the air. A few other students had been successful as well. Now it was finally Harry and Ron's turn. Harry cleared his mind and focused his magic into lifting his ginger haired friend into the air. Directing a swish and a flick of his wand at Ron, Harry cried out the incantation, "Wingardium Leviosa!" 

With the defeat of Voldemort behind him, Harry was looking forward to a kind of peace in his life that he had never believed possible. After seven years of his life hanging in the balance, he was excited about the prospect of normalcy for once. Unfortunately, Harry Potter really didn't do normal. 

Harry smiled as he realized the spell had worked! Ron floated in front of him with a dumbstruck look on his face caused by the strange weightless feeling. Looking beyond Ron, Harry saw Hermione and her look was even more shocked than Ron's. Wondering what had caused such a look to cross Hermione's face, Harry finally turned to take in the rest of the class. Only then did he realize that Ron was not the only thing floating. Around the room, several quills, books, parchments, unoccupied chairs and a couple of other students were all also levitated in the air. 

The sight before him caused Harry to turn an interesting shade of green and with a quick "Finite Incantatum", Harry ended the spell. As everything once again hit the floor, most of the students jumped at the loud banging sound. Ron landed in a heap at Harry's feet and the dark haired boy gave his friend a sheepish look. Professor Flitwick, who had been staring at Harry open mouthed a moment before, quickly regained his composure and dismissed the class. In the end, they were only released a couple of minutes early and the Gryffindor's were headed to lunch next. 

As they walked towards the Great Hall for their meal, Ron merely slapped Harry on the back and joked about his sore arse from the rough landing. Harry knew that Ron would recover, but it was Hermione's reaction that Harry was most worried about. She held him under strict scrutiny and looked like she was about to bolt to the library at any second. 

Lunch was Shepherd's Pie, Harry's favorite. He sat down at the table, filled his plate with food, poured a goblet of pumpkin juice and tucked into his meal with gusto. When his plate was about half eaten, he glanced across the table to see the nearest basket of bread was several people down from him. He gave his wand a quick swoosh and attempted to 'Accio' the basket. Harry was shocked to realize that every damn bread basket in the room was now soaring towards him. With an opposite flick, he quickly returned them all to their rightful places. It was too much to hope that no one had noticed. Murmurs began to spread across the room and Harry quickly lost his appetite. As he stood to leave, he noticed Hermione following him. Ron just gave them an odd look before returning right back to his plate. 

Hermione caught up to him as he reached the looming doors of the Great Hall. "Harry, that was the fourth incident this week." she whispered rather loudly. He simply looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. They had spoken on this just a couple of days before. He had no idea what was causing his magic to surge. In nine days he had experienced four power surges. As far as he could tell there was no pattern or reason behind it. It didn't matter if it was a new spell or charms he had been doing for years, simple magic or advanced incantations, and as much as he could tell, his emotions had nothing to do with the surges either. It's true, he was sad over the loss of so many friends in the war, yet he was happy to be moving on with his life without the prophecy looming over him any longer. Harry felt more or less calm and centered most of the time. When Hermione realized that Harry wasn't going to comment any further, she squeezed his arm in a reassuring gesture and turned toward the library. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Draco walked into the Great Hall, surrounded by his Slytherin housemates. Holding court with his fellow snakes almost made him feel in control again. Almost. 

Draco was thrilled to be rid of The Dark Lord. He had never felt so out of control as he had during the war. It was never his idea to join the Death Eaters, but unfortunately, he hadn't had much of a choice in the matter. Damn his father for putting their family into the position that he did! It was only thanks to his mother's bravery, quick thinking, and cunning that their family name managed to come out of the war mostly unscathed. The three Malfoy's defected to the light side at the last minute when his mother rescued Harry from Voldemort's grasp. 

Narcissa and Draco were completely cleared by the Wizengamot. Unfortunately, Lucious was not quite so lucky. Despite turning to the light side, his father did stand trial and was found guilty for prior crimes. Their family's connections, combined with Harry Potter's testimony about the Malfoy's invaluable role in his rescue, insured that Lucious was merely sentenced to house arrest for an indefinite amount of time.

Despite Lucious going a bit stir crazy from being locked in the Manor, the world continued to turn as Hogwarts was rebuilt and the Wizarding World healed itself in the aftermath of devastation from the war. The Malfoy's retained their home and their wealth even through the Ministry's raids on Malfoy Manor to confiscate all dark objects. Draco had now returned to school to complete his education as well as do anything and everything in his power to revive the name of his ancestors and his future descendants. As far as Draco was concerned, everything had been going as well as could be expected, that is until his eighteenth birthday, when everything changed.

June fifth was the day that he found out about his Veela inheritance. Apparently, the Malfoy and Black lines both carried a dormant or sleeping Veela gene. It was a surprise to his parents as well as himself on his birthday when the traits were discovered in Draco. They never realized that their combined genes would be enough for the Veela to awaken in Draco. Veela heredity was very hit and miss. The traits could stay dormant for many generations before they surfaced again. A Veela had not shown up on either side of his family in over 150 years. Now, the Veela gene had once again chosen to awaken in Draco Malfoy.

Simply being a Malfoy meant he was used to receiving attention, but with his new found Veela allure he was attracting even more attention than normal. At the moment, he was surrounded by a group of no less than fifteen Slytherins of all ages . Though only a select few people knew of the changes in Draco, they all felt the slight pull of the Veela. With the extra attention, Draco was in his element as he directed the conversation and forged alliances among his classmates. More than ever, he was determined to regain his rightful place as the leader of his house. 

Suddenly, a young Slytherin, who looked to be in second year, fell to the floor unconscious. All of the Slytherins and most of the nearby Gryffindors jumped from their seats to take a closer look. In a flash, several professors were surrounding the table. Headmistress McGonagall directed Nott and Zabini to help take the unconscious form of the second year to the infirmary. As the Headmistress turned to follow the students out of the Hall and towards the hospital wing, she tilted her head and regarded the Slytherin leader with speculation. Once the spectacle was over, Draco calmly grabbed his books and sauntered out of the hall. He did not feel nearly as collected as he portrayed.

As Draco traversed down the hall towards the Ancient Runes classroom, Pansy caught up with him and they entered together. Draco tossed his books onto the table and took his seat. Pansy slid softly in beside him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Draco darling, that scowl is so unbecoming. What on earth have you done with your Malfoy mask?" 

Draco's summer had been hell and Pansy was with him through it all. She knew about his Veela heredity as well as the part he played in his parents' current stay in St. Mungo's. For a Slytherin, she was really showing an uncommon amount of courage just spending so much time with him. It seemed that Pansy had learned a lesson on the value of bravery from her own experiences in the war.

Draco glanced over at his friend and said, "Ever since I landed my parents in St. Mungos I haven't been able to control it. It's only gotten worse since I've been back at Hogwarts. I thought I had a handle on my Veela allure, but there is some other factor at work here." As soon as the words had left his mouth, Draco regretted it. Granger had silently come into the classroom and found her seat just behind them. One look back at her and he knew she had heard everything.

Pansy reached over and grasped Draco's hand to give it a squeeze. He really was very grateful to have her friendship, but now was not the time to expand on the topic anymore. As his fingers clasped tightly around hers, a surge of magic ran through him and he felt her body go limp.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Three weeks had passed since Harry had been back to school and he was not any closer to discovering the secret to the surges in his magic. It seemed to come in waves. He could perform countless spells with no problems at all and then it was as if a switch flipped and he no longer had control over his own magic. Today he had made it through all of his morning classes and lunch before another power surge hit him. Divination was his first class after the midday meal and the unthinkable had happened. What should have been a simple "Lumos", ended up breaking every crystal ball in the room. A few students were hit by flying glass and Professor Trelawney was beside herself. She had essentially banned him from her classroom for the foreseeable future. Harry placed his head in his hands as he sat talking with Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"It's like I have more magic than my body can contain. I just can't keep it from overflowing." Harry looked dejected as he tried explaining it to Hermione. 

"Oh Harry! It sounds like it's getting worse too." Hermione commiserated.

Indeed it was getting worse. His magic was growing more and more out of control as time went by. What started as merely an inconvenience, was quickly becoming a danger to others, as well as himself. Unfortunately, he did not know what to do to stop it. He was thankful that Hermione was researching, but even she seemed to have no real solid direction to look in at this point. 

The two friends finally stood together and headed out of the common room and towards Care of Magical Creatures, their last class of the day. Ron came jogging up as they were about halfway to Hagrid's Hut and the trio made their way through the group that was made up of both Gryffindor and Slytherin students. On the way through the crowd, Ron inadvertently bumped into Malfoy. At first, Harry thought Ron would ignore the other boy. They had all been doing an admirable job of pretending that the others did not exist. 

Some students felt that the Slytherins should not have been allowed to return to Hogwarts and many thought that Draco Malfoy was no better than any other Death Eater. There was a mixture of fear and loathing directed at Lucious Malfoy's son . For Harry's part, he wanted to put the war behind him in all ways. He had testified in the Malfoy's trials, and he had no complaint with any of the verdicts. His main focus now was moving on from the war and forging a normal life for himself. Malfoy, it seemed was doing his best to avoid Harry since they had returned and Harry was happy to oblige that decision. 

It was hard to deny that there was something different about the blond since they had returned to the castle. In many ways he was keeping up the Slytherin facade. He continued to rule his house with insidious cunning and manipulation, yet he lacked the same in dealing with Harry. After their incident in the Fiendfyre, Malfoy seemed to hold a grudging respect for him and the two boys had forged a silent truce. Regrettably, Ron did not share the same sentiments.

"I still don't understand why they let that Death Eater scum back into Hogwarts." Ron spouted.

In an instant, Malfoy was coming at Ron with a dangerous look in his eyes. "If you have something to say Weasel, why don't you say it to my face."

The Slytherin raised his wand slightly towards Ron at the same time that Harry stepped between the two angry contemporaries. Apparently, it was too much to ask for them to move forward, instead of dwelling on their old rivalries. He placed a firm hand on Ron's chest and gave him a sturdy shove back to where Hermione was. Then, placing his hand on Malfoy's wand hand, he lowered it gently. 

At the touch of Malfoy's skin, a shock went through Harry. His eyes shot to Draco's and from the look on the other boy's face he must have felt something too. They seemed suspended there, Harry still grasping the blond's hand and their eyes locked for much longer than necessary. Finally, Draco regained himself and he shook his hand free. With one last look of astonishment, he dropped Harry's gaze and the Gryffindor was left staring at him as he retreated back to his friends. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After learning of his Veela inheritance, Draco had done intensive training in order to learn how to control his Veela allure. He did still attract some attention, but due to his practice over the summer, he was able to control it enough that no one felt the urge to throw themselves at him. Instead, Draco, like any good Slytherin, used it to his advantage. In a post-war world, there was nothing in it for him to have people bowing at his feet, but a little extra attention could not hurt his chances of regaining honor in the Malfoy name. Adjusting to his Veela powers would have been a breeze if it were not for the unknown side effects that he was currently dealing with. Apparently the Veela allure was not the only power Draco needed to master. He had never heard of this happening, nor did he know why, but his magic was somehow responsible for feeding off of other people's magical power.

Draco found this out the hard way when his parents woke up powerless a mere week before Draco was to return to Hogwarts. He had no choice but to admit them to St. Mungo's. After being examined it was determined that Narcissa and Lucious no longer had any control over magic at all. They were essentially no better than Squibs. An investigation had been launched by the Ministry of Magic, but so far they had no leads on the cause of his parent's predicament. Draco, however, quickly surmised that he was the one to blame. Now that he was back at Hogwarts there was even more certain that he was somehow draining power and magic from those around him. He assumed that his parents were so strongly effected because of their extended exposure and close proximity to him. Thankfully, the healers at St. Mungo's felt confident that his parents would recover without any lasting effects. Their magical core had been thoroughly drained, but time alone would be enough for it to recharge itself. He was relieved to know they would regain their magic, however it still held no answers to his problem at hand.

Now it was five weeks into term and by Draco's count he had sent seven students to the infirmary, although none of them had suffered anything more than a mere fainting spell. Draco had played his part, calmly aloof, and no one had any idea that he was responsible for his classmates passing out. Nevertheless, he was becoming increasingly concerned that someone would figure out his secret. He really did not need anyone poking around into this phenomena before he could figure out how to control it. Fingers pointing his way could get nasty fast, especially with the Ministry's current investigation into his own parents loss of magic.

Draco had taken to researching Veela in hopes of uncovering some answers to his problems. After the incident with Potter in Care of Magical Creatures, what Draco really wanted to know was why touching him had not caused Harry to faint? Why had he felt such a strong current go through his body when the Gryffindor's skin had met his own? After Pansy's touch and resulting fainting spell, Draco had been wary of anyone coming into contact with his skin. The only other person who had inadvertently touched him was a fourth year who had barely grazed his fingertip as he had been passing along a Wizarding Chess piece. It was barely a touch at all, but it was enough to lay the young student out cold. 

Somehow, Harry had grabbed Draco's bare hand and held on for what felt like an eternity. Draco had felt the undeniable pull of Harry's magic into his own body, while the insufferable prat just stood there, holding on and looking at him almost as if he was enjoying the experience. Harry had been the exception to so many other rules. If the killing curse had no effect on him as a baby, why should Draco expect this to be any different. 

Despite it all, Draco had an intense urge to touch Harry again. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Harry's magic had felt ebbing through his body and that was a very alarming thought to be having about the Gryffindor Golden Boy.  
As he turned down the aisle in the library dedicated to Veela, the same aisle he had been searching through every day this week, he saw that he was not alone. Granger was currently gathering an armful of books on Veela. In an attempt to hide his ultimate goal from the nosy Muggle-born, he instead directed his attention to the other side of the shelf. Draco picked up a book on Vega the Vagrant, who had been a distant relative of the Malfoy's, and did his best to ignore the intrusion on his stratagem. Even so, it did not sit well with him to see Hermione's interest in Veela. That girl was too clever by half and he was completely frustrated to see her nosing about in matters that were so close to him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the last week, Harry could think of only one thing. He had a one track mind and that track was Draco Malfoy. Ever since he had touched the Slytherin's hand, he had become completely obsessed. When Harry grabbed Draco's hand, he felt all the pent up power and magic that his body was producing pour out of him and into the blonde. There was no doubt that Draco had felt something too but Harry wasn't quite sure what it was. It had been such a comforting feeling to have an outlet for his magic. Feeling all the extra magic flow out of him was a relief and a solace.   
Harry had almost felt normal for three blissful days after touching Draco. He had almost convinced himself that his magic had permanently returned to normal levels before it started to swell out of control again. Draco's touch was only a memory and a lingering ghost of a feeling on his hand, when his power started to build again and quickly became worse than ever. 

Power surges were no longer limited to his wand casting, but now seemed to also focus on magical objects by touch alone. One evening, while playing Exploding Snap with Dean and Seamus in front of the common room fireplace, Harry accidentally exploded the entire deck of cards and sent a stifling smoke throughout the room. The look of shock on Seamus' face, along with the fringed hairs on Dean's head, sent Harry hurriedly racing back to the dorm room. Even his Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak were acting strangely when he used them. The map would intermittently turn off and on without a command of any kind from him and the cloak would randomly show an arm or leg when he used it. His excess power was having a negative reaction with nearly every magical thing he touched. It seemed he could not trust anything in the Wizarding World to respond in a recognizable way any longer.

Harry wanted so badly to touch Draco again just to see what would happen; even though he had no reason to believe anything would happen at all. Harry had of course randomly touched many of his friends in the past weeks and there had been no reaction. The episode with Draco could have been nothing more than a fluke. Even though he continued to tell himself that it was just a chance event, it did not seem to help curb his obsession at all.

Sitting in the Potions classroom, Harry was trying his best to focus and keep his mind off the blonde Slytherin. This particular class was full of seventh and eighth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, but even in his absence, Draco was foremost on Harry's mind.

Without the help of Snape's Half Blood Prince textbook, Harry was once again only mediocre in potions, but at least he could hold his own with Slughorn. With everything that had happened in sixth year, the man made it easy for Harry. As long as he put forward some effort, things usually turned out just good enough to get by. Of course, now with his powers overloading, he really could not afford to make a mistake no matter how distracted he was feeling. 

Harry had just added the last ingredient to the cauldron and lowered the fire. His brew was bubbling a nice salmon color just like it was supposed to. He only needed to cast a stasis spell over it and allow it to simmer overnight. He raised his wand and spoke the incantation clearly. As soon as the words were out, Harry felt an overwhelming power running through his frame. His body tingled with the feel of magic coursing through him. He felt the tremor running from his core, strait down his arm, and climaxing in his holly wand. There was nothing he could do and no way he could possibly move fast enough to stop the magic as it exploded out of the tip of his wand. Harry was thrown back several feet as eight cauldrons exploded around him. He had no time to determine the extent of the damage because his world slowly faded to black. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat in Potions, working on an Intense Burn Salve. Pansy sat to his right, still playing the part of the supportive friend; although he could tell that she was a bit nervous and being very careful not to get too close, especially not wanting to touch him after her brief stay in the infirmary. Under any other circumstances he would have found this funny. Pansy had always been such a hands-on and touchy person. To see her showing such restraint was quite humorous. 

Looking up, Draco saw Professor Slughorn making his way over to his workbench. Even though Draco always portrayed exceptional skill in Potions, Slughorn was constantly looking over his shoulder and waiting for him to make a mistake. As the professor approached, he looked down his nose at Draco, and the Slytherin fought to control every Malfoy urge he had ever known not to hex the man where he stood. No one looked at a Malfoy that way. Slughorn peered into the brew, and mumbled something under his breath. Draco knew that his potion was perfect. The despicable man was likely only upset because he could find nothing wrong with the salve. As Slughorn turned to walk away, Draco felt his own irritation rolling off of him in waves. On the first step away from Draco's cauldron, the professor stumbled and abruptly collapsed to the floor. 

Draco put on his most impassive expression as he watched the scene unfold before him. His mind was spinning and he was certain that nothing good could come from a professor fainting. Most of the students stood staring in shock at their fallen teacher. A seventh year Ravenclaw Prefect went for help and there was no doubt that the Headmistress would soon be arriving and with her would come questions. Draco could feign indifference if needed, but in reality he was feeling far from nonchalant.

Draco had managed to avoid McGonagall's questions, but he was not so lucky to avoid her curious glances. After the incident in potions, he was feeling both emotionally and physically drained; nevertheless, he still had Quidditch practice to attend. 

Eighth year students were being treated the same as any seventh year and therefore he had been allowed to tryout for his house team again this year. Of course, he was awarded the seeker position. There was never any doubt. He knew he was the best seeker Slytherin had ever seen. He would say he was the best seeker in all of Hogwarts if it wasn't for Potter. At least he had one more year in which to beat Harry to the snitch. He was determined to prove to his house, his father and most of all himself, that he could do it.

Draco saw that his team was already hovering above the Quidditch Pitch when he arrived. Most of them were just waiting for practice to begin, but the beaters already had the balls out and were hitting the bludger back and forth. Draco quickly mounted his broom and soared into the air. As he aimed his broom at Nott, the Slytherin co-captain, so that they could discuss strategy for the upcoming game against Ravenclaw, a bludger came straight for Draco. He deftly maneuvered away from the blasted thing and continued on his path to meet up with Theodore. The three chasers and the keeper were in his path and as he flew by. As he passed by them, he began to feel a tingle of magic flow through him. In succession, they each lost consciousness and fell from their brooms. Draco felt a tremendous amount of power surge into his body as he drained his teammates' magic one by one. It was a crushing sensation to take in the magic of four wizards at once and he was totally unprepared for the surge. The power flowing through his body obliterated his senses and he was the last one to lose consciousness and fall from the sky.

When Draco woke up, he knew by smell alone that he was in the Hogwarts Infirmary and he could hear Granger prattling on somewhere close to him. When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Harry Potter in the bed next to his. His body ached all over but something told him that whatever the intolerable know-it-all was saying was important. No matter how much he wanted to just close his eyes again and go back to sleep; he forced himself to keep them open and listen carefully.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying in a hospital bed in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing, while Ron and Hermione watched over him, may have been familiar, but it was the last place Harry wanted to be. He really thought he would be able to avoid this now that Voldemort had been vanquished. It would have been nice to have completed at least one year at Hogwarts without an overnight stay in the infirmary. 

Hermione stood near Harry's bed with notes in hand. He was surprised to hear that she had actually made some headway in her research on his power surges, but nothing could have prepared him for what she had actually discovered.

"Harry, this may be hard to accept, but I need you to try and listen with an open mind. What I have to say first, may not seem related, but please stick with me and I promise it will all tie in to the power surges you've been dealing with."

Hermione was looking at Harry with an almost pitying expression as she spoke and he couldn't imagine what she had to say that could evoke that emotion from her. He had already defeated the darkest wizard of all time, surely it couldn't be all that bad.

"Draco Malfoy came into his Veela birthright this summer." Hermione began.

"A Veela!" Ron interrupted. "That just makes him even more of a danger and a menace than I thought! Someone please tell me why they let him back into Hogwarts?"

Hermione was offended and her SPEW mind-set kicked in as she went on the defense of Veela. "Ron! Veela have the same right to an education that we do! In fact, the Veela laws passed just a few years ago have guaranteed them all the same liberties as Wizards."

"Now Listen! Both of you!" Hermione continued. "I realized a few weeks ago that Draco has been somehow causing people to pass out. He is temporarily draining others of their magic. Some have been affected by touch while others are affected only by being near him." Ron looked affronted, but Hermione glared at him to guarantee his silence while she continued her story. 

"But I touched Draco that day and. . . " Harry really wished he hadn't said that.  
"Hold on Harry. Here is where you come into the story. I noticed that you weren't having your power problems when we were in classes with Draco. 

"But why, Hermione?" Harry looked at her in shock. He was trying so hard to wrap his mind around what she was saying. 

"It took a bit longer to work out the why. Even with what I knew, it still wasn't all adding up. Power draining is not a normal occurrence for Veela. When I found out what was happening to Draco, I knew there had to be more to it, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it at first. Harry, you didn't actually start having your magic explosions until we came back to Hogwarts. It wasn't until you had been exposed to Draco that your magic started growing exponentially. Your magic was simply reacting to him." Ron and Harry both stared at Hermione like she had grown a second head, but at least they were listening to what she was saying.

"As I watched more closely I started to put two and two together. I also realized that no one would pass out around Draco as long as you were around. In classes we shared with the Slytherins, or even at meal times, as long as you were both in the same room, neither of you had any untoward effects from your magic. However, anytime you were separated, the power surges and draining would continue to cause more and more problems. Harry, you already know you were becoming a danger to others and Draco had lost so much control over his powers that he was draining from too many people at once. He couldn't control it and the overload of magic caused him to pass out and end up here." She nodded her head toward the bed where Draco was laying, noticing for the first time that he was awake. 

Hermione actually looked nervous. "Brace yourself Harry, the next part may be a bit hard to hear." Harry just goggled at her. He couldn't imagine what could be harder to hear than what she had already said. Somehow his magic was tied up with Draco Malfoy's! Wasn't that enough?

Harry rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He moved his palms down and pressed them firmly to his eyes as he listened to Hermione. "Draco is a special kind of Veela. There is only one of them born every 500 years. He is called a Devouring Veela."

"Evil prat." Ron mumbled under his breath.

Hermione glared at Ron but otherwise continued on as if he'd never spoken. "He will continue to drain the magic from anyone around him until his mate is found."

"But. . . .Veela don't have pre-destined mates!" Ron demanded. "I listen that much in Care of Magical Creatures."

"You are right." Hermione agreed. "But where do you think that myth got started? This one type of Veela DO have mates determined by destiny."

"But what does all of this have to do with Harry?" Ron questioned.

Harry had a really bad feeling about this. He chanced a glance over at the other boy, who looked even paler than normal, but otherwise was hanging on Hermione's every word.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and her expression clearly said, 'you can't possibly be this dense.' 

"Harry is Draco's destined mate! He is producing all of this excess magic in order to feed Draco's need for it. The power surges are an attempt to provide for Draco's need to devour power. Harry has the perfect amount of magic to sustain Draco's needs. His power will fluctuate based on his mate's needs. Neither of them can survive without the other." Finally, getting the hard part out, Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath and watched Harry for a reaction.

"Merlin's Frilly Knickers!" Draco exclaimed. "Please tell me that witch is wrong for once in her life."

"I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy." Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to pull back the curtains and step into the space. "Well done, Ms. Granger. You are correct as always. I myself have recently come to the same conclusions." McGonagall said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Draco was shocked would be a grave understatement. Eight weeks into the school year and his life was becoming unrecognizable. He tried to think of something to say, but was uncharacteristically silent. He was not speechless; Malfoy's did not do speechless.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, your magic levels have been closely observed since you have been in the hospital wing. When you first arrived, you were in different rooms and even as you slept, both of your magical signatures were completely out of control. When Ms. Granger shared her conclusions with Madam Pomfrey, you were moved into a shared room, at which point the state of your magic completely stabilized and returned to normal." McGonagall stated matter of factly.

"Effective immediately, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, you will be sharing a room as well as attending all of your classes together. With prolonged exposure to one another, I feel confident that you will both no longer be a threat to yourselves or anyone else around you. Once you are completely healed, you will be leaving the infirmary together and at that time you will receive your new combined time tables."

"There is no bloody way I am rooming with Harry Potter!" Draco burst out.  
Headmistress McGonagall pinned Draco with a hard stare. "Mr Malfoy, I know you are intelligent enough to realize it is only a matter of time before the truth about your unusual circumstance gets out. I would not be surprised if there is an article in the Prophet before the end of the week. I recognize that even if the ministry were to take action regarding what has happened with your parents, you would likely be protected under Veela law. Nevertheless, the situation has already gotten far too out of hand. You must know that your. . . shall we say. . . special destiny, will strike fear into the Wizarding public. The ministry may not have much legal power over Veela, but they certainly can enforce a full quarantine for yourself as well as Mr. Potter if you refuse to cooperate, and believe me, they will not hesitate to do so."

The way I see it, you only have two choices." She turned her stare on Harry and then reverted it back to Draco. "You may choose to remain apart from each other by agreeing to confinement in your respective homes; this would mean giving up the remainder of your education and also risking Ministry involvement. Or you may choose to remain at Hogwarts where you will work together, attend classes together, as well as room together. We will see where this next adventure in life takes you, while allowing us to continue observing you and testing this theory."

Draco had to think before he spoke again. He bowed his head and ran his hands through his hair, giving it a tug. He squeezed his eyes shut and blocked out everything around him. He needed to plan. He needed to scheme and plot and maneuver like a true Slytherin would. He could not allow Harry Potter to get under his skin like he always had before. There was something infuriating about the Golden Boy Gryffindor that had always made him act first and think later. This was all too much to take in and he had to angle this new information to his best benefit. 

Draco knew that McGonagall was right. A Devouring Veela would strike fear into the Wizarding World. Not that they didn't already have enough reasons to hate and fear him. He had known it would be an uphill battle to remove the stigma on the Malfoy name, but he had accepted that challenge with a passion. This new information could definitely make things a lot more difficult than they had to be.

Then it all became clear. Harry Potter as his mate, could be used to his advantage. There would be nothing for anyone to fear as long as Harry, The Defender of All Things Light and the Savior of the Wizarding World, stood by his side. At that moment Draco knew. . . he 'needed' Harry Potter.

Ultimately, Draco and Harry were released from the infirmary on a Friday afternoon and led to their new rooms, thus giving them the weekend to acquaint themselves with their new arrangement before heading back to classes. Try as he might, Draco could not find any fault with their new accommodations. Located in a quiet part of the castle, away from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor dormitories, the room was decorated in an interesting metallic color scheme using both silver and gold as well as bronze and browns. There was one bedroom, but two beds and by far the most surprising thing was the adjoined bathroom. The Slytherin dorms were not equipped with private bathrooms and he felt certain that the Gryffindor rooms were not either.

Draco could see that Harry was immensely uncomfortable and he wasn't sure exactly how he should react to the nervous boy. He wanted to make the raven haired boy feel more relaxed. It would not do to have Harry flying off the handle on the first day of their new arrangements. 

Harry was the first to break the silence. "I need to go to the Gryffindor Common Room", he said severely.

"Well, have fun." Draco replied shortly.

Harry just stared at Draco for a moment before speaking again. "You know as well as I do that we have to stay together. Our magic is still entirely too unstable to separate yet. I'm not any happier about this than you are, believe me!"

Draco surveyed Harry as the Gryffindor pushed his unruly black hair out of his eyes, revealing his scar. He was trying, really he was, but there was no way he was going to traverse up to the tower. He was perfectly happy where he was. "I'm not going there", Draco said. He tried to keep the sneer out of his voice but he could tell that he had failed utterly. 

"Fine! I'll go alone. There are some things I have to get." Harry pushed past him and started out the door.

"Just let the house elves bring what you need Potter!" Again, it came out much harsher than he intended, but it was too late, Harry was already stepping out the door. Draco stood in the door frame and watched him go. Harry barely got twenty yards when the sconces on the wall flared to life causing a back draft thru the halls of Hogwarts. Draco ran towards Harry on instinct. He wasn't sure what exactly propelled him forward, but he ran anyway. 

As Draco neared Harry, the flames died down and returned to their normal pale light. Draco reached out to touch Harry's shoulder, but he jerked away. Harry turned then to look at him and there was fury written across his soot covered face. "This is your fault Malfoy! Is this how it's going to be? I knew you'd try to make my life difficult. Why is this happening? It's all your fault!" Harry screamed. 

This was familiar to Draco. Something deep down was telling him that fighting with Potter was not part of the plan, but he pushed it down ever further and stomped on it for good measure. This was how it had always been between them. Anger, animosity, fighting, passion. . . these were all normal emotions when dealing with Harry. The infuriating git could always bring out Draco's most base instincts. With that thought, Draco shoved him. "This isn't only about you!"

Harry pushed back, a bit harder than Draco expected and he nearly lost his balance and fell. Anger continued to well up in Draco. The prat had nearly knocked him down. He swung at Potter, but missed. Harry grabbed his arm as it swung and now he had a hold of Draco's wrist. Draco jerked away, but Harry's grip was too tight. 

The force with which Draco jerked away actually did knock him down and he brought Harry down with him. Draco found himself pinned to the ground with Harry draped over him chest to chest. The Gryffindor's knee was pressed against his groin and they lay cheek to cheek. Draco could feel Harry's breath against his neck and his hair was tickling his nose. With their cheeks pressed together, Draco felt a surge of magic pass through them. It was an astonishingly pleasurable effect. The feel of Harry's magic passing through to Draco was a feeling of pure ecstasy. Draco closed his eyes and breathed in deeply at the feeling. 

When he heard Harry moan, his hand came up by it's own volition and grasped a handful of dark locks. His hair was soft, much softer than Draco would have ever imagined. Their eyes locked and their was no question about this certain side effect of being mated. Pleasure was written all over Harry's face. 

The next thing Draco knew he was pushing himself up and pulling Harry's head down at the same time; pressing his lips to Harry's. Euphoria surged amidst the two boys even as they lay in the middle of the charred hall outside of their new dormitory. All too soon, Harry pulled back with a jerk and a look of astonishment crossed both their faces before Harry was falling all over himself in an effort to get off of Draco and into a standing position once again. With much more grace, Draco merely pushed himself up on his elbows and curiously peered up at the mortified looking Harry.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry only thought that the infirmary was the last place he wanted to be; apparently he was wrong. The reality of sharing a room with Draco Malfoy was worse. Much worse.

For the most part they tip-toed around each other at first, hoping to avoid a confrontation. Then there were those moments where Harry felt his power building up and he had an overwhelming need to release it, an exceptional desire to touch Draco. 

All in all, it was a rather awkward situation. Needing to touch and have physical contact, yet wanting to avoid each other as much as possible. 

At first, Harry attempted to find methods to touch the Slytherin that could be explained away as an accident if needed. It started with simple things like passing a quill so hands could graze each other or walking just a bit too close to Draco as he sat at his desk, reaching out to barely stroke the silky blonde hair as he passed. 

It wasn't long before it became quite obvious to Harry that he was not the only one feeling the desire for contact. Except, that Draco was not nearly as subtle about it. Harry soon learned that when Draco felt the need for contact pulling him, he was quite a bit more forward. 

Harry almost fell flat the first time Draco openly ran his hand over Harry's hair, smoothing it and pushing it away from his forehead. That was merely one example of many where Draco reached out and took the power that he needed. He never said anything about it, instead acting as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them to touch so intimately.

Another time, Harry had awoken to Draco standing over his bed, petting his cheek while he slept. Harry had opened his eyes and caught the other boy standing there, gazing at him and softly stroking his face with the back of his knuckles. When caught, Draco had merely spared one last look at him and then turned away. It was really such a gentle and light touch that Harry was surprised he had even awakened at all. He might not have, except for the pleasure that Draco's touch evoked in him. Harry was reluctant to admit it, but every time Draco touched him it sent waves of rapture through his body. 

In fact, that night was a turning point for Harry. As he lay there awake, waiting for Draco to return to bed, he remained perfectly still for what felt like forever. Once he felt certain that the blonde was sleeping soundly, Harry had wanked to the remaining trembles of delight that Draco's touch had left in him. As his need was sated, Harry came with an intensity he had never known and with the name 'Draco' on his silent lips.

Once upon a time, Harry had pictured himself settling down with a nice witch and raising a family, yet that exact image held no desire for him now. The few kisses and touches Harry had experienced with Cho and Ginny could never have prepared him for the feelings he experienced from the simplest of caresses received from Draco. Cho was now long gone from his life and Harry felt no loss when Ginny fell in love with Neville. 

Harry had never thought of another bloke like that before, yet he could not get the feel of Draco's soft skin, the silkiness of his hair, or the firmness of his lips off of his mind. The kiss they shared a week ago had gone completely ignored as if it were never to be mentioned again. Harry had been utterly shocked to feel such an electric connection when Draco kissed him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had looked into Draco's eyes and saw all the same emotions he was feeling about their magical connection projected back at him. Draco mirrored all the same shock, confusion, bewilderment and bliss that Harry had felt when their lips crushed together.

As the days went by, Harry was surprised to find that he could not get enough of Draco. The feeling of having too much magic created a pressure inside him, that was almost painful, and Draco was the only way that Harry had found to release that burden. The relief of having his power under control once more was gratifying, but the resulting feelings of ecstasy and the shocks of pleasure from each touch Draco graced him with were incredibly confusing. 

Hermione had tried to tell him; tried to explain it. She had launched into a detailed analysis about what it meant to be 'mated' to a magical creature. All about fate, desire, the joys of sharing magic, destiny and soul mates. She told him more about Veela and mating cycles and the rituals involved in completing a bond. He had lost interest well before she was done; but thankfully she had also sent him with a book to read more about it later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had only been twelve weeks since Draco had returned to Hogwarts for his final year, yet it seemed like much longer. So much had changed in the three short months, that he found his life to be nearly unrecognizable now. 

From the very moment he learned that Harry Potter was his mate, Draco had been told that he would have an undeniable physical need to feed off of Harry's power. Even in the infirmary, his Slytherin mind had told him he needed Harry if he were to survive the social aspects of being a Devouring Veela, but somewhere along the line it became more than that. 

It did not take long after settling into their new rooms and schedule before Draco found that he relished in the feel of Harry touching him. Where there had once been anger, irritation and animosity at the sight of the Gryffindor; now it had been replaced by yearning, tenderness, and adoration at his touches. After the war, Draco had put all animosity towards the Golden Boy away, but to find himself so immeasurably drawn to Harry was a confusing and unsettling mix of emotions. 

Draco and Harry both started out with a certain level of denial towards their predicament. The need for Harry to release magic and Draco to receive it led to an uneasy co-existence at first. Harry tried to be so nonchalant with his small stolen touches, but it was frankly driving Draco barking mad. The infuriatingly teasing touches from Harry quickly turned Draco's own denial to acceptance.

Deciding that he no longer wanted to dance around the force that was drawing them to each other, Draco became quite bold in his interactions with Harry; smoothing his hair, straightening his robes, and arranging his tie. He even went so far as to touch Harry while he slept. 

Once his mate had been rightfully identified, a deep part of Draco, that he could only describe as an effect of his Veela heredity, had slowly started to yearn for it's counterpart. So it continued, Draco becoming more and more desperate to be allowed to openly touch Harry, to care for him. . . to kiss him again.

Draco had always been attracted to boys as well as girls, so it did not come as a complete shock to discover that his destined mate was indeed male. He was however, astonished to discover that the person fate had decided was his perfect match in every way was Harry Potter. The more time he spent with Harry, watching him and admiring him, he had to admit it was not an unpleasant surprise. On his own, he would never have predicted this turn of events for his future, but he definitely realized it could have been worse. Especially after he caught the first glimpse of his mate coming out of the shower, dressed only in his pajama pants.   
It was a revelation. 

It was easy to see that Harry had developed into quite an attractive bloke. He had a firm, fit body with nicely defined muscles. His smooth, tanned skin glistened with water droplets and looked completely lickable.

Several days of torture followed for Draco after seeing Harry shirtless. He continued to watch Harry, the Veela part of him craving contact. The longing finally became too much for Draco to take and he devised a course of action. 

When Draco heard the water turn off in their adjoining bathroom, he knew that Harry had just stepped out of the shower. He gave the Gryffindor only a couple of moments before he knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Draco checked the knob and finding it unlocked he opened it. He chuckled to himself and mumbled something about 'too trusting Gryffindors' before stepping fully into the room. Once inside, he found Harry barely wrapped in a towel, still deliciously dripping water from his hair, down his neck and onto his shoulders. 

"Dr-Draco, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I've been thinking about your hair, Potter." That did not come out quite as he had planned and Draco inwardly cringed at the desire that could be heard in his voice. "Here, give me the comb". he ordered.

Giving him an incredulous look, Harry did as he was told. Harry handed the comb to Draco, and turned to face the Veela. Draco slowly raised one hand to hold Harry's chin still, while the other arm raised the comb to Harry's hair. 

The feel of magic passing through them was profound and electrifying. Draco nearly collapsed from exhilaration as he took Harry's magic in. He heard a soft moan coming from Harry and the reaction on his face was impassioned. Harry's eyes were closed as Draco softly combed his hair, trying to make some sense of the unruly mop. When Draco had finished styling Harry's hair to his satisfaction, he admired it for just a moment before reaching up and running both hands through the soft black mane. 

With Draco's hands tangled in Harry's hair, he smiled and said, "It looks better your way."

Never opening his eyes as Draco ran his fingers through his hair, Harry's lips parted slightly in an 'o' shape and another moan escaped him. Draco knew this moment was critical. Harry looked absolutely beautiful standing there still dripping wet, his eyes closed, hair mussed, and his mouth parted in a positively seductive manner.

Leaning in slowly, one hand still wrapped in Harry's tresses, Draco spotted a water drop running slowly down Harry's neck just slightly behind his left ear. He leaned in slowly and pressed his tongue gently to the skin there and licked up the path that the droplet had travelled. Before Draco had a chance to even catalog the taste that was Harry, the other boy stumbled forward right into Draco's tight grip. Harry, recovering quickly, wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. 

Encouraged by Harry's reaction, Draco fastened his lips right back on the same spot on his neck. Harry came undone as Draco laved the spot with his tongue, nipped it with his teeth and sucked gently on his neck and earlobe. Harry suddenly pulled back and Draco feared that he was about to turn tail and run. He was delighted to find that Harry's legendary Gryffindor courage was serving him well in this situation when he crushed his mouth onto Draco's in a kiss that was filled with want, desire and longing. Draco melted into Harry's body, allowing himself to be thoroughly kissed. 

After several long moments kissing, they finally broke apart panting, but Draco did not wait before he was attacking again. Harry didn't look in a big hurry to escape, but Draco couldn't bear the thought of even giving the other boy the chance to think about it. Draco ran his hands down Harry's body as he dropped to his knees and pulled the towel away. Harry's erection sprang free and bounced slightly right in front of Draco's face. 

Grasping hold of Harry's cock he could see a bead of pre-come leaking from his slit. Draco's tongue darted out and claimed the salty essence. The taste of Harry was heavenly. It tasted like every good thing Draco had ever experienced all wrapped up into one delectable flavor. In an effort to taste as much of Harry as he could, Draco wrapped his mouth around him and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks. Draco moved his mouth in a steady rhythm, while his tongue moved in tandem. The taste of Harry was addicting and he knew he wanted to taste him as much as possible. Draco moved his hand up to Harry's cock and twisted and pumped it in time with his mouth's movements. The increased friction had Harry's body going rigid. 

"Stop, Draco. I'm going to. . . " Harry's voice cracked. 

Draco continued at the same furious speed working his hand and mouth on Harry's delicious cock. His only response was to mumble a soft, "Mmmmm."

A shudder wracked through Harry's body as he gave in to his orgasm and came in Draco's mouth. Draco pushed his mouth deeper onto Harry causing him to spurt straight down his throat. After he had wrenched every last drop from Harry, Draco finally relinquished his hold on his mate. 

Remaining kneeling at Harry's feet, Draco held his gaze to the floor. He was almost afraid to look up at Harry for fear of what he would see. His worst fear was seeing regret fill those vibrant green eyes. Draco was still gathering his courage when he felt a hand on his shoulder gently urging him up to his feet. Draco allowed himself to be moved and once he was standing again, he found himself looking into Harry's smiling face. Relief flooded Draco's senses but before he had time to acknowledge it, Harry was pulling him into a tender and sweet kiss, tasting every inch of Draco's mouth as if searching out evidence of what Draco had just done to him. 

Hesitantly he pulled away, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards his own bed. Harry lowered Draco onto his back, crawled on top of him and moved his mouth against Draco's in another possessive embrace.   
Harry spoke with out ever removing his lips from Draco's, "Now it's my turn."

Harry shot Draco a cheeky grin, moved his hands to Draco's belt, and started a hot trail of kisses down his body. That was it. . . at the sight of that brilliant smile being directed at him, it was that moment when Draco knew that he 'wanted' Harry Potter even more than he needed him. It was no longer only about physical need and most certainly not about his social aspirations. He had a deep, immeasurable, emotional attachment to the raven-haired boy. On a practical level, Draco was aware that he could not physically survive without Harry, but now he also knew desperately and undeniably, there was no way he would ever want to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fest fic and it was an enormous undertaking of 10,000+ words but I enjoyed writing it sooo very much! Thanks to lolafalola for an amazing prompt! As soon as I read that prompt, I knew that I had to have it! <3 sooo very much!
> 
> The Original Prompt by lolafalola:  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
> Type: story, please  
> Creature: I don't know if this kind of creature exists, but one that feeds off of magic. (Let's call it XX for the sake of this prompt scenario.)  
> Era: post last battle  
> Scenario: The ministry accuses Draco of being an XX and having drained his family of magic. Lucius and Narcissa are now squibs because of Draco. They can't try him for being partial creature, but when he's around other people with magic, he can't help but 'feed' off them. Harry, on the other hand, finds his magic is growing out of hand. (He doesn't realize this is because he's Draco's destined mate and is producing this magic to feed his mate.) Harry and Draco are forced to live together (The ministry sees it as solving two problems with one house.) At first, they are hostile, but whenever they touch, to 'feed', it creates a spark for them both. ... some kind of happy ending. (I hope that made sense... if not, I"ll have to write this myself. :P )  
> Squicks: I'm pretty easy, just no rape and no crying for unknown reasons.  
> Maximum Rating: G to NC-17


End file.
